This invention pertains to a windshield wiper motor housing.
From the German specification OS No. 2,411,622 a motor housing is known, in which the end cap is fittingly inserted in a cylindrical shell. The end cap rests upon supporting elements which are embossed on the shell and is secured by holding elements which lap over the rim of the end cap and are then deformed towards the interior of the housing. Thus, the end cap is axially secured at several points between the supporting elements and the holding elements. The contact points are axially opposite the supporting elements. One problem with such an arrangement is that it can not be ensured that the end cap is secured in the shell free from play because of manufacturing tolerances of the parts and the resilience of the holding elements at their bending points. This problem is particularly evident when the thickness of the shell is about 2.5 mm or more. In housings bent or rolled from a sheet metal blank it is especially disadvantageous that the end cap is not tightly secured on the shell, because the housing or the shell often cracks, when struck with a heavy blow. However, also as far as moulded housings are concerned this kind of fastening is not always satisfactory, because the end cap could turn under certain conditions.
From the British patent specification No. 1,226,243 a motor housing is known, in which the supporting elements and the holding elements are offset relative to each other in the circumferential direction. A web above a punched-out slot in the shell serves as a holding element, which web is substantially radially pressed inward. The upper edge of the slot and thus the supporting surface of the holding element is axial spaced from the supporting surface of fthe supporting element by the thickness of the cap. The cap is therefore secured between the supporting elements and the holding elements without prestress. The connection between end cap and shell is improved because the holding elements rest against the cover over areas rather than making point contact therewith. However, this arrangement cannot be utilized with motors having a thick shell because the danger of breaking the die in serial production prevents making the slots.